Smash, the Substitute
by MiraRobin123
Summary: Drew and Sara are ordinary girls living their lives at an orphanage, having school, a normal life. Well, Drew gets random visions from time to time. But they and their classmates get sucked into the world of Smash, whether they want to or not. How will Drew and Sara deal with this? (Rated T just in case. You never know.)
1. Chapter Prologue

**Chapter Prologue**

 _3rd person POV_

Life wasn't the best for sisters Sara and Drew. Yes, Drew is a weird name for a girl. But, Sara was the one that named her. Simply because "drew" is the past tense of "draw", which reminds Sara of the word "note". Sara always names any game character of hers "Note".

Drew was adopted into Sara's family, but now it's just the two of them. Their parents got into a car crash. Tragic incident, isn't it? Well, they live at an orphanage. So, it isn't really just the two of them. But, Drew is a quiet girl, and doesn't have very many friends. Sara, she's just a loner.

Sara is a 15 year old, pretty overprotective of Drew, who is 13. Sara has short, dark brown hair and brown eyes that look almost red. Drew, as being adopted looks unrelated, has short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Drew is often mistaken to be a boy, but never complains. She's also shy and will try to help in any way possible.

 _Drew's POV_

Today, Ms. Leila was missing. A note said something about going shopping. If it's just shopping, Sara and I can just head to school. So, we do. Now in class, the teacher, Ms. Huer, is missing. Something is definitely going on… I know something's wrong, everyone else probably does too.

Suddenly, the door opened. Someone in all black with a masquerade mask covering their face walks in. "Everyone, please choose a paper," he says. The table is now littered with papers. Upon closer inspection, they're all of video game characters.

Everyone chooses one. Trusting this guy probably isn't the best idea. But, what the heck can go wrong? Wait, a lot of things could go wrong. Oh well. Not like I have too much of a choice… I don't like everyone staring at me… Being the last person to go up is kind of nerve wracking. I go up, flip all of the cards over, shuffle a little, and close my eyes. Randomly picking something is fun.

The card that I chose… Had a boy that looked kind of like me. Aside from the clothes. To be honest, that does look like something I would actually wear… Anyways, now that all eyes are off of me, I feel a lot better. I wonder if this happened to Sara…

I start feeling sleepy. People started collapsing around me. What is this, sleeping gas? I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I just clutch my book bag as I fall…

A/N

Well, that. Yeah. I don't know… I just came up with something. And decided to make this a thing. If you can't tell what's going to happen… Nah. Better not spoil the plot.  
The reason I named the characters Sara and Drew... Well, I just randomly named one of them Drew. And then I connected it to a friend of mine who's name is Sarah. Though, Sarah and Sara look nothing alike.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Drew's POV

I woke up in some kind of forest. With the rest of the class. Another class, that looks to be of high school students, is also here. I manage to spot Sara and go up to her. "Sara."

She heard me, thankfully. "Drew, you're here too?" I nod in response.

The guy who made my class take the papers is here, along with his twin? I guess… I mean, they look identical with the black and masks. I still have my paper. It seems clutching my book bag was good too. I still had it. Sara had a paper too. "Can I see your paper, Sara?"

"Sure, but let me see yours." We swap papers. Sara seemed to have some kind of dark angel on hers. Fitting, considering what Sara is like. We gave our papers back to each other. "So, did you just choose randomly?" Sara asks me. I nod again. "Thought so."

The guys in black started speaking. I'm going to assume that everyone is awake now. "Find the people on your cards." Wow, no need to be so rude about it… I mean, really. It wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer. Sara and I start heading to wherever the heck this huge building I never noticed is on a map.

Eventually, a cute little… Uhm… I don't even know what it is… But it's cute and orange. "Can you let Riki check your card?" My card, huh? Well, I nod and hand him my card.

"Here you are! Follow Heropon Riki!" I'm going to assume it's a male. He drags me away to who-knows-where. "Bye Sara! I'll see you later!" I yell. Which, my yelling isn't very loud…

Riki, or at least I think that's his name, leads me around the building until we get to a door. Many doors. This one is labeled "45". When going down the corridor, I noticed that the highest number on the labels is "48". Riki knocks on the door and says, "Shulk! Riki is here!" Well, yelling is more like it.

The door opens to reveal the person on my card. That Riki is holding. I look down out of embarrassment. Even though I shouldn't be embarrassed. But, I've always been pretty shy. Riki looks up at me and why does he have to be so adorable… "Don't hide. Say hello!"

The encouragement is enough to make me look up and say, "Uhm… H-hi…" Though, I end up looking down again. I never really liked greeting new people…

"I'm Shulk. How about you?" I still look down. I've always like yes or no questions more. I still reply. "Drew…"

"Well, Drew. Come inside." Shulk walks back in the room while Riki follows. I guess I should go too… So, I do. I walk in the room to find it looking like it was meant for two people. Maybe it was. Who knows? Probably the people who came up with this dumb idea…

I sit on the bed opposite of Shulk, and Riki decides to sit next to me. "Drew, something wrong?" Riki asks me. I guess… I'm just stressing… I already miss Sara. I mean, I know she's somewhere nearby… "I-I… Just miss my s-sister…"

I open my book bag to see if there's something to calm me down. Puzzle books, no… Normal books, no… Journal, I really only write in that when I'm alone… Sketch book, maybe… I guess I do have all my pencils and pens…

A knock on the door. Now I'm scared. I… Don't want to meet more new people… Curse my shyness… "Shulk. Is the door unlocked?" I'm going to feel quite awkward still being the only girl here…

"Yes it is Dunban. And there's someone I want you to meet." No, no, no… Please no… I don't want to deal with this…

The door opens. I just look away at this point. Really, curse my shyness…

"Dunban. This is Drew."

"Drew! Why are you hiding again? It's not good to hide all the time!"

"I-I know…" It sounded more like a whisper, considering it was getting close to one.

I finally look up to see a man with long black hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. I still kind of look down, being the shy person I am. Then it happened. It's happened before. But, it still happened again.

One of those dream-like states, where it feels like time has stopped and I see something bad happening to someone I know. It's happening again… Sure, it's saved the orphanage children quite a few times. But, with how often they occur, I don't know… It's just surprising. But this time… It's horrible…

Out in some kind of stadium… It looks like Sara and I just won a tag team match. A huge machine comes flying in, it has long claws that look sharp… And I couldn't save Sara. She… I… I can stop this, right? O-of course I can.

Time resumes like normal. Like nothing had even happened. Or maybe it just seems like I'm just spacing out to everyone. I guess so… Because I think Shulk, Riki, and Dunban noticed.

"Drew? Are you alright?" Shulk asks me.

"Y-yeah… I… Just started s-spacing out." I reply.

"Riki feel like Drew not saying everything." Riki says, basically seeing right through me.

"Really?" asks Dunban, now getting suspicious too.

"I-I… Strange things started h-happening…"

"When?" Shulk asks, because this is the most obvious question to ask.

"Uhm… Maybe, when I was 8? I think… That was about f-five years ago…"

"What strange things Drew?" Riki asks.

"It started as just dreams of… Things happening to my sister and me. B-bad things… Then a year l-later… It started happening while I was awake. I don't know if time really stops when this happens, because it feels that way… Maybe I just look like I'm spacing out… But, it j-just happened…"

"Visions?" Shulk says.

"Sounds like it." Dunban responds.

Suddenly, a badge appeared in front of me. It landed in my hands.

"Attention, people." This sounded like the black guy who caused this whole thing... "This badge acts as your costume for during the tourney. Now, if you would please put it on. Thank you." Hey, at least it was the polite guy this time. Not too fond of the rude guy. Then again, who would be?

"T-tourney? I-I don't like the sound of t-that…" I say. It really doesn't sound good. I don't want to fight, I'm a pacifist. Really, I am. Besides, I don't think I have the will to actually hit someone…

"I guess we never really got to me explaining this." Shulk says. Explaining this? Oh great… "Well… The main idea is that the fighters in the Smash Tournament are supposed to 'train' new fighters to go in the place of the originals in case of emergency. This tourney now is supposed to just be practice. It's going to be a tag team."

"T-tag team…?" Oh no. This… Might not be good. If that dream thing comes true… Then… I need to go warn Sara… But first, to put the badge on. Like I was supposed to. I put it on and light swarms my vision. Once I'm able to see again, I'm not in my school outfit. Nope. Not anymore. It's like I'm Shulk's twin now… At least I'm shorter, so we can tell the difference.

"That was… Unexpected," says Dunban. Yes that was unexpected.

"C-can I go find my sister n-now?" I ask, because I really am worried about her.

"Of course. But let me come, you don't want to get lost, do you?" Shulk gets up.

Of course I don't want to get lost. I get lost in the school. And we're already half way through the year. I can get lost kind of easily… So, I nod. Now, we're off to find Sara.

A/N

I will be adding more characters later. But, here's a challenge. I'm going to add a character based off of myself as a sub. Readers should guess which character. You have no need to participate. So, the challenge will just be there. Readers should also not guess right now. Because that isn't the best idea…


End file.
